Painted Skin
by BloodMoon2012
Summary: All Rosalie ever wanted was a child, to hold and to love, to cherish. But Everything comes with a price. But is ready for the gift she was given. With every blessing there's a curse, with every curse there's a blessing?


Prologue

_A story like this has never been told of a child fearing she was different and not loved. She had everything a child like her could have. A loving home, a mother and father who loved her uncontrollably and yet she felt different. _

The truth was out.

Silence hanged heavily over the Cullen family. What would happen next? Did she fail as a parent? Was her precious Angel doom to hating them for keeping the truth from her all these years? All these thought raced in her head knocking against her brain. Rosalie clanged to Emmett fighting the urge to run over to hug her daughter. The child before her stood with tense shoulders and eyes set in a hard glare. Rosalie almost winced remembering how those big brown eyes used to stare at her with love. Now those eyes seem to be glowing.

"How can you keep this from me?" Her eyes travel from her 'mother' to her 'father'. "I trusted you—all of you!"

"You weren't ready to know the truth." It was Edward; she cut her eyes at her so-called 'uncle.

"I'm sorry, the truth! That my family is a bunch of vampire's I knew you guys were different but this—."

"Angel we love you.." Rosalie said.

"Love me! You lied to me! You are not my real family, all this time I thought I was child born with some weird skin disease. No, wonder why I do not have your blonde hair or blue eyes. Or why I don't look Emmett—why I don't look like any of you!" She cried with big fat tears rolling down her face.

Jasper quickly tried to calm her with his powers. Angel snapped. "Stop using that stupid power on me. STOP IT!"

Everyone took a step back as the house shook slightly.

"We are your family, you are my daughter." Rosalie said trying to reason with her.

"You are not my mother you never were! My mothers buried out in the back!"

If vampires were able to cry, Rosalie would have been in tears. Emmett, who stood quietly, could not believe his eyes. So overwhelmed with emotions, how can his precious little princess think should a thing? It seem like only yesterday she was running around shouting 'Daddy!' at the top of her lungs.

Esme wanted so baldly to comforter her but knew now was not the time. She glanced at Alice hoping the pixie vampire would be of any help. However Alice simply shook her head looking away.

"I could never be like any of you! I would never be as perfect as _Renesmee._" She hissed glaring at her 'cousin'. Instantly Bella and Jacob were at her side. Angel rolled her eyes. Everything she kept bottled up inside was beginning to surface. "I will never be any good?"

"You're perfect just the way you are…daddy's little girl," Emmett whispered a sad smile on his face.

Angel went still for a moment staring at the man she called father. All those happy memories flying back into her head. If the situation was different she meant have forgiven them. "Then why am I so different? Why am I like this?" She screamed yanking at her hair.

Emmett shook his head almost assumed by her. "It wouldn't matter if you were purple, I would _still _love you the same—we all would."

Angel did not know what she was feeling. She wants to hug her dad but at the same time kill them.

"Why has God forsaken us? Why has he damned us to hell? Why does he hate me?" The tears were now falling freely.

Rosalie frowned.

In seconds, Emmett had her in his arms her sweet scent filling his senses. "You're not damned to hell—."

"YES WE ARE!" She made a move to shove him off what he held on refusing to let go. Eventually she went still.

"Its okay princess…its okay, daddy's here to protect you now and always."

She felt like crying again, sadly, she had no more tears to shed.

Abruptly, Angel felt like everything in her body caught fire. Her throat felt tight and her organs felt like they were tearing apart. She screamed, drawing all attention on her.

"ANGEL!" Emmett drew back, only to be thrown into the wall.

She clawed at her skin and throat drawing blood only for the wound to heal itself. Thinking fast, Alice quickly shoved Jasper out of the room with Edward's help. Jacob swiftly took Renesmee upstairs as everyone else tried calming Angel.

However, their actions were all in vain. She tossed everyone aside as if she was flicking off butterflies. "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! MOM!" She exclaimed for help.

Without warning, she took over running into the forest at a speed that was beyond any vampire.

"ANGELINE!" Rosalie cried attempting to chase her but Emmett held her back.

"She's too far gone!

"LET GO OF ME!" She fought but to no victory. Emmett was too strong. "I want my baby back!' Rosalie fell to her knees hugging Emmett.

Alice suddenly appeared with a troubled expression on her face. "She's going to Canada. Something is waiting for her."

* * *

What do you people think? Please let me know. Chapter 1 will be posted shortly. In addition, I do need a Beta, if anyone is willingly please inbox me. Thank you.


End file.
